Louis
Louis (Pronounced "Loo-ee" in French, sometimes pronounced "Loo-is" in English) is the French form of the Old Frankish language given name Chlodowig (often transliterated as Clovis) and one of two English forms, the other being Lewis. Aloysius is another name from the same root. The Frankish name is composed of the words for "fame" (hlōd) and "warrior" (wīg) which may be translated to "famous warrior" or "famous in battle". A common Spanish variant is Luis, the German equivalent is Ludwig with Alois being a lesser used synonym, the Hungarian is Lajos, and the Italian representations are Luigi, Ludovico, and Lodovico. In the works of Harry Turtledove, "Louis" may refer to: Monarchs of the name of Louis :Louis XIV of France, historical king referenced in The United States of Atlantis. :Louis XV of France, historical king referenced in Opening Atlantis: Nouveau Redon. :Louis XVI of France, historical king referenced in The United States of Atlantis and ''The Two Georges''. :Louis XIX of France (Southern Victory), fictional king, minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :Napoleon III of France, historical emperor referenced in Southern Victory, went by the name Louis-Napoleon Bonaparte before taking the title of Emperor. Characters known only as Louis :Louis (Deconstruction Gang), a minor character in "Deconstruction Gang". People with the first name Louis :Louis Armstrong aka Satchmo, historical American jazz musician who appears in Southern Victory. :Louis Goldman, fictional American physician in "King of All". :Louis-Philippe Guizot, fictional French athlete in "Les Mortes d'Arthur". :Louis Howe, historical American political strategist referenced in Joe Steele (novel). :Louis Mirouze, fictional French soldier appearing in The War That Came Early: Last Orders. :Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon, historical French general appearing in Opening Atlantis: Nouveau Redon. :Louis Wigfall, historical American/Confederate politician appearing in The Guns of the South. People with the surname Louis :Joe Louis, historical American boxer, referenced in The War That Came Early and Joe Steele (novel). People with the middle name Louis :Jacques-Louis David, historical French painter referenced in "Audubon in Atlantis." :Heber Louis Jackson, minor fictional character in The Great War: Walk in Hell. :H.L. Mencken, historical American journalist appearing in "The House That George Built" and referenced in a few other works. Characters known only as Lou :Lou (Slave), a slave and minor character in the novel Liberating Atlantis. :Lou (Topangan), a Topangan soldier in "Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers". :Cousin Lou, minor fictional character in Joe Steele (novel). :Larrupin' Lou, a baseball legend and minor character in The House of Daniel. People with the first name Lou :Lou Doggett, fictional mayor, minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :Lou Gehrig, historical American baseballer referenced in American Empire: The Center Cannot Hold and The War That Came Early: Hitler's War. :Lou Klein, fictional US Army sergeant in The Hot War. :Lou Muller, a criminal appearing in "Death in Vesunna". :Lou Stein, a foreman and minor character in American Empire: The Victorious Opposition. :Lou Weissberg, a Counter-Intelligence Corpsman and POV in The Man With the Iron Heart. People with the first name Louie :Louie (Curious Notions), restaurateur, minor character in ''Curious Notions''. :Louie (Two Thieves), a soldier and minor character in "Two Thieves." :Louie (The War That Came Early), a "ward-heeler" and minor character in The War That Came Early: Two Fronts. :Louie Pappas, minor character in Joe Steele (novel). :Louie Pasture, a lab technician in "Hoxbomb." People with the first or middle name Lewis :Lewis Douglass, historical educator appearing in How Few Remain. :Wendell Willkie, historical American politician referenced in a few Turtledove works, who went by the names Lewis Wendell Willkie and Wendell Lewis Willkie at different points of his life. People with the surname Lewis :Charlie "Bigfoot" Lewis, fictional politician in the State of Jefferson Stories. :George Lewis, a historical Confederate soldier who appears in The Guns of the South. :Marvin Lewis, a historical American lawyer appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Morton P. Lewis, fictional American sailor and minor character in The Great War: Breakthroughs. 'Luis' may refer to :Luis (Southern Victory), fictional Mexican cook, minor character in Settling Accounts. :Luis - Nationalist (The War That Came Early), an aide of Spanish general José Sanjurjo and minor character in The War That Came Early: Hitler's War. :Luis - Republican (The War That Came Early), a Spanish Republican soldier and minor character in The War That Came Early: Last Orders. 'Ludovico' may refer to :Ludovic (Detinan), an Army of Franklin soldier and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Advance and Retreat. :Ludovico Pagliarone, minor character in ''The Gladiator''. 'Luigi' may refer to: :Luigi (Aquinist), a security guard and minor character in Through Darkest Europe. :Luigi (Grand Duchy soldier), a soldier and minor character in Through Darkest Europe. 'Ludwig' may refer to :Ludwig (The Man With the Iron Heart), fictional terrorist, minor character in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Ludwig Bauer, fictional ''Wehrmacht'' major, minor character in The War That Came Early: Last Orders. :Ludwig Bieberback, fictional German ambassador, minor character in Colonization: Down to Earth. :Ludwig van Beethoven, historical German composer mentioned in a few works, most relevantly ''The Two Georges''. :Paul Ludwig Ewald von Kleist, historical German General appearing in "Ready for the Fatherland". :Ludwig Rothe, fictional Panzer commander in The War That Came Early. Places and things :Lewis and Clark (starship), a space vessel in Colonization. :Lewiston, Idaho, briefly a setting in Worldwar. :Louisiana, U.S. (or C.S., depending on the timeline) state featuring in a number of Turtledove works. :Louisville, Kentucky, city featuring prominently in Southern Victory. :St. Louis, Missouri, city featuring prominently in a number of Harry Turtledove works. It has been home to: ::St. Louis Browns, former baseball team that plays a role in several Turtledove works. ::St. Louis Cardinals, baseball team that plays a role in some Turtledove works. :::St. Louis Archdeacons are the fantasy analog of the Cardinals in The House of Daniel. ::St. Louis Post-Dispatch, a large newspaper that plays a role in "News From the Front". See also *Aloysius Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation